Personal cameras, and specifically, head mounted cameras, once a somewhat onerous accessory reserved for extreme sporting excursions, are now becoming an easily wearable (or an easy to carry) accessory for every day and every situation, including professional situations. The advances in this area, as far as ease of wearing or use, allow the users to experience the advantages of head mounted cameras, and other personal devices with integrated cameras, in many different settings. The advances in image capture technologies enables a user both to capture what is occurring in the physical environment but also to connect more easily with the virtual world.